Turmoil
by Amrunofthesummercountry
Summary: "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." During the last desperate crawl to Mount Doom, Frodo struggles not to stray....but his will is fading. Book cannon in nature.


Turmoil  
A/N: I believe a bit of an explanation is in order for this fic. You see I was rereading The Return of the King and I got a bit over excited about seeing the movie next year. Just picture it! The music as Frodo stands on the edge of the Crack of Doom, the look on Elijah Wood's oh so emotional face, the scenes you know it will show of everyone right at the moment of truth.....Gah! It was almost overwhelming! Anyhow, after I calmed down upon realizing I have quite a long wait ahead of me, I was inspired to write this. Mostly it is Frodo's thoughts those last agonizing minutes before at last he is at the end of his quest.....and the internal struggle which ultimately leads to the end of the long journey.(The first time I read the epic several years ago I was shocked at the true outcome of Frodo's quest. But for all you who still have not read the books what's wrong with you? Read! Read!.....but prepare to cry.....I certainly did......the last two chapters of the Two Towers I was weeping and through most of the Return of the King I was all teary eyed....either with happiness or sorrow.....enough rambling I will not spoil the ending. So this fic is watcher-only safe!)  
Oh, and credit to the song at the end goes to Howard Shore and Emiliana Torrini. Gollum's Song! It really touched me the first time I heard it and I wanted to include it in a fic so I snuck it in! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
Another A/N: Mum says I should clarify a bit. I told her you weren't stupid people, but she said not to jump to conclusions because not everyone thinks in the same mind set as I do. I hate it whem Mum is right. *sigh*  
  
Thoughts without quotes are Frodo's.   
Thoughts with this symbol:~: are thoughts of......well, I guess either the Ring or the part of Frodo's mind that has been overtaken by the Ring. Well anyway, tis an evil thing.  
Thoughts in quotes are those spoken outside of Frodo's mind (i.e.: Samwise's. Although the last spoken sentence in the end of this fic is spoken by Frodo.....oi, my head hurts.)  
Paragraphs in parentheses are those taken from the book for a little more description. Go read the books, dang it! Go! You make my job a lot easier!   
  
Oh, by the way: First reviewer gets a cookie and Gollum in a cage!(If you want him.....)  
  
  
  
  
Turmoil  
  
  
  
I cannot take this anymore.....  
  
  
  
Alone, please just leave me alone......  
  
  
  
  
My thoughts are so clouded, so blinded, so muddled....  
  
  
Who's thoughts are they anyway? Are they mine? Or.....  
  
Of course they're mine! Who else would they belong to?  
  
It.....  
  
~What?~  
  
It.......that thing.....that thing......that horrible little thing......  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Do not talk to me! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! Give me peace, peace.......  
  
~Peace......you could have peace, if only you'd allow yourself to.....~  
  
You!  
  
~Stubborn little fool, aren't you? ~  
  
Go away!   
  
~If you would only just listen to me, I would.~  
  
Stop it! Stop it!  
  
~Stop what, darling?~  
  
Stop.........stop tourmenting me........never ceasing.......never relenting.....  
  
"Mr. Frodo, don't give in. It's just a little farther."  
  
Oh Sam, help me, please you must.....  
  
~Call him in. Reel him in. Let us all share the fun. ~  
  
Curse you. You burn me.  
  
~Oh?~  
  
I will be rid of you, you realize. We're almost there. I can smell the Cracks of Doom from here. I will reach them and you will be gone!  
  
~Oh my dear. My poor, little dear. You wouldn't really do that, would you? Won't you miss the strength I have give you? I have kept you warm on cold nights, have I not? Have I not comforted you when all others had abandoned you? Have I not protected you from the eyes of the enemy? Without me, where would you be?~  
  
Safe at home at Bag End, with the sun shining through the windows and-  
  
~What on Middle Earth are you talking about? Those things never were. You have dreamed them up from some barrow in your mind.~  
  
No, but they do exist! As do Bilbo and Rivendell and Merry and Pippin and the Lady Galadriel and....and....  
  
~Can you picture them?~  
  
I.....can.....  
  
~Delve deep. What do you see?~  
  
N-nothing.....there is nothing! Only-  
  
~Only what, my darling Frodo?~  
  
You.   
  
Nothing more, only you! Why? What have you done! What have you done! No, no!  
  
~Do not weep, poor little one. No one weeps for you, save myself. Do not waste your tears. I can help you. Indeed, I -wish- to help you.~  
  
Leave me.  
  
~You will die.~  
  
I care not. Let me. Death would be far more caring than your foul lies.   
  
~Come now. Do not make me force you. For force you I shall if you continue to disobey me. I have the power to cut you to shreds, leaving nothing of your own mind or soul intact. Do not resist me any longer!~  
  
You are afraid. You feel the Cracks approaching and you fear them. You feel the heat of the fire that made you....the fire that will destroy you.  
  
~You little fool, it is not I who fears the fire. It is you. You fear that when you at last reach them you will not have the strength of will to finish the deed you began. And you will not. That is a promise I make to you. You will fail! You will fail as you were meant to!~  
  
No!  
  
(As if by some compulsion Frodo slowly turned to face the east. Far off in the shadows of Sauron hung; but torn by some gust of wind out of the world, or else moved by some great disquiet within, the mantling clouds swirled, and for a moment they drew aside; and then he saw, rising black, blacker and darker than the vast shades amid which it stood, the cruel pinnacles and iron crown of the topmost tower of Barad-dur. One moment only it stared out, but there stabbed northward a flame of red, the flicker of a piercing eye.)  
  
~Master is looking for us, Frodo dear.~  
  
Leave me alone! Oh, how it burns!  
  
(The eye was not gazing at Frodo: it was gazing norht to where the Captains of the West stood at bay, and thither all its malice was now bent, as the Power moved to strike its deadly blow; but Frodo at that dreadful glipse fell as one stricken mortally. His hand sought the chain about his neck.  
Sam knelt by him. Faint, almost inaudibly, he hear Frodo whispering:'Help me, Sam! Help me, Sam! Hold my hand! I cannot stop it!' Sam took his master's hands and laid them together, palm to palm, and kissed them; and then he held them gently between his own.)  
  
  
Sam...  
  
~Too late.....too late.....too late....~  
  
Too late....not yet.....  
  
~You are lost. You can never go home.....~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(The light sprang up again, and there on the brink of the chasm of Mount Doom, stood Frodo, black against the glare of the fire, tense, erect, but still as if he had been turned to stone. The Ring, chain still attached, lay in his hand as he gazed at it. "I have come......")  
  
  
Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say..  
Goodbye  
Don't say  
I didn't try  
  
These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt! The blame!  
And we will weep, to be so alone  
We are lost! We can never go home!  
  
So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend was ever there for me  
  
Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try  
  
These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt! The blame!  
  
And you will weep  
When you face the end  
Alone  
You are lost!  
You can never go home.... 


End file.
